Futo
Futo is a ninja and the second ninja to be accessed in Mini Ninjas. He is easily distinguished amongst the other ninjas by his size and brute strength. Character Biography Mini Ninjas Futo was found as an infant by the Ninja Master at the foot of Ninja Mountain on a snowy day, wrapped up in a thick blanket and a long trail of apple cores behind him. When the Ninja Master discovered an apple on top of the blanket, Futo grabbed the apple and ate it in mere seconds. In response, the Ninja Master named him "Futo". During his training, it was difficult finding an appropriate weapon for him. He was too clumsy to fight with a sword, his brute strength made it impossible to use a bow, and too large to use nun-chucks. Disappointed and discouraged with his lack of progress, the Ninja Master was about to decide on making Futo work in the kitchen; however,Hiro saw Futo's problem, he found the perfect weapon to suit his unique case: a large wooden hammer. Futo and Hiro became best friends from then on, often sharing roasted apples over the campfire. Sometime after that, Futo was sent alongside Hiro on a mission to stop the Samurai Warlord and restore the balance of nature, despite their age and skill level. Futo and Hiro were successful in completing their task, freeing their friends like Shun, Tora, Suzume, and Kunoichi from the captivity by Evil Samurai Warlord, they ultimately help Hiro defeat the Samurai Warlord. After the defeat of the Samurai Warlord and the world returned to normal, Futo left the ruins of the fortress with Hiro and the rest of their friends, returning to the Ninja Village and possibly having adventures along the way. Mini Ninjas Adventures Futo has been confirmed to appear in Mini Ninjas Adventures. Unlike the previous game, he has been captured by Samurai. Personality At first glance, Futo can look intimidating because of his large size. However he has a big heart and gets along with the other ninjas easily, especially Hiro, who Futo is great friends with. Futo also has a very large appetite and will eat anything he sets his sight on. But his favorite food is apples, and will travel great lengths to find an apple tree; this annoys the Tengu because often Futo gets his apples from trees that are owned by them. However Futo's great love for apples makes him very easy to find as he leaves behind a trail of apple cores that point to his location. He also has a fondness for smashing things with his hammer. Due to his large size, he is very clumsy. Appearance In contrast to the other ninjas, Futo has a large and rotund build as a result of his appetite and strength, being twice as tall as all the other humans seen in the game. He wears a grey legged kimono with the sleeves torn off and mesh cuffs around his wrists. Instead of a face covering, Futo wears an eye mask. His head is shaved bald. For his weapon of choice, he uses a large wooden hammer. Abilities Being the largest of the ninjas, Futo boasts great strength, but also a lack of speed that his friends have due to small legs in comparison to the rest of his body. Because of his strength and clumsiness, Futo fights better using brute force. With the aid of his hammer, he is able to smash his enemies and knock them away with ease. It is due to his strength and size that Futo is the only ninja able to take on the larger Samurai Clubmen found later in the game, until Hiro finds specific Kuji spells. Futo's hammer does twice as much damage as hiro's sword and delivers some knockback and occasionally larger knockbacks. His attacks are slower than most other characters. Power Attack Futo's special attack is a body slam. What he does is curl up into a giant ball and roll himself into enemies, defeating them instantly. He can do this indefinitely; if the player chooses to release the button keeping him in that form, Futo will jump up and slam his hammer into the ground creating a powerful shockwave. Trivia *Futo's name means "Fat" in Japanese and also Chinese names (肥胖feipang) , or "Sudden". *There is an achievement when playing each individual level of Mini Ninjas with Futo. *Whether it is clear or not, it is shown (possible chemistry) between Kunoichi and Futo. Or at the very least, good friends. Futo.jpg|Futo Suzume,Hiro,and Futo.jpg|Suzume, Hiro, and Futo Category:Main Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Mini Ninjas Category:Male